MCSM:New Edition S4 Episode 9
Gatteline:Are we at the portal yet? Jeff:Yeah i think Gatteline:Ok lets go Jeff:Everyone get out of the car Sam:You said like it was so hard Jeff:What? Sam:Nothing Jeff:Okay Gatteline:Ok get out of there we are going to the portal at the portal Sam:So this is the portal? Jeff:Yeah Gatteline:Alright, Jeff this is the right portal i am gonna power it up like you said using enchanted rainbow stone Jeff:Okay Gatteline:So this is an item detector Jeff:Put your rainbow stone in it After putting it Gatteline:Umm why didnt this work? Jason:I think its off? Lee:Definitely Hardy:I wonder if chickens are here Henry:Hardy no time for this! Hardy:Sorry Gatteline:Okay guys look around if you can see how to power up this item detector Gatteline looks around but talks to Lee first Gatteline:Lee Lee:Oh hey Gatte Gatteline:So did you expect us to be picking you? Lee:Yeah i think so Gatteline:Btw we are similar in ways we both are leaders of groups, except now because i was the one who killed the dragon Lee:Heck Yeah! Gatteline:I am gonna keep looking around Lee:Okay Talks to sam after this Gatteline:Hey Sam! Sam:Oh hey brother Gatteline:Found anything so far? Sam:Not yet my brother Gatteline:Okay Sam:Oh and by the way brother i am sorry for being hard on you i was just so tired Gatteline:Its okay we all get upset Sam:Thanks my brother Gatteline:No problem Sam:You're a kind person Gatte Gatteline:Thanks brother Sam:No problem Gatteline:I am gonna keep looking around Sam:Ok Gatteline looks around but somehow Jayden was figuring out how to fix this wire Jayden:Ughhh how to fix this wire Gatteline:You found the wire? Jayden:Yes, I did but its cutted off Gatteline:Oh Jayden:We need to somehow to fix this Gatteline:Tape? Jayden:Yeah Gatteline:Okay Jayden:I just figured something out:This is powered but just not connected Gatteline:Okay gotta look for tape around Jayden:Yeah Gatteline:Ok Jayden:Wait I found Tape Gatteline:How? Jayden:Look it is by that door which is locked Gatteline:Oh yeah Jayden:Go find the key get in the room and get the tape fix the wire put enchanted rainbow stone on item detector then the portal will light up we will go in it Gatteline:Alright thanks for the help Jayden Jayden:No Problem Gatteline:Ok i am gonna look around for the key Jayden:Okay! Good luck Gatteline:thank god someone made this task easier for me now just gotta find the key Gatteline looks around the room but couldnt find the key 1 hour later Gatteline:Found the key it is up that broken staircase Jayden:Good job it isnt that broken i can boost you up to fixed part Gatteline:You sure? Jayden:yes Gatteline:Thank you jayden Jayden:Alright get up on me Gatteline:Okay Gatteline gets up on jayden and jayden boosts him up the broken staircase but he misses all the way but he holds onto it Jayden:Oops sorry was a little rough, You can hold on right? Gatteline:Yup and i am not angry and thanks Jayden:No problem Gatteline:Now need to hold on and get up Gatteline climbs up Gatteline:Woo Jayden:You did it now get the key Gatteline:Got it Jayden:Okay Gatteline:Umm this is a big fall Jayden:Jump ill catch you Gatteline:dont miss but i believe in you Jayden:I wont and thanks Gatteline:Alright here i Jump Gatteline jumps and jayden fails to catch him but sam catches him instead Gatteline:Sam! Thanks for saving me Sam:No problem bro Jayden:I am sorry Gatte i couldnt do it Sam pats him on the back and says Sam:Its okay jayden atelast you tried and you also helped him alot Gatteline:Yeah Jayden:Okay thanks Gatteline:Okay now time to open up this door He opens up the door and picks up the tape Gatteline:I have done it now time to fix this wire Sam:Ill fix it Gatteline:sure? Sam:Yes i am good in electronics Gatteline:Thanks sam Sam:No problem you didnt have to say that cuz i am already in electronics Gatteline:Okay Sam fixes the wire Sam:Now put the enchanted rainbow stone in the portal Gatteline:really? Sam:I mean item detector Gatteline:Okay i putted the portal lights up Gatteline:Whoa Henry:Incredible Lewis:So are we going in? Gatteline:Yes we indeed are Lewis Jason:Cant wait to go Gatteline:Everyone go in Everyone goes in at the same time at the other side Gatteline:Whoa Sam:Now time to find producer of rainbow stone Jason:Heck Yeah! End of episode Category:Fanfiction Works Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Gatteline Series Category:Gatteline Episodes Category:Made By Gatteline Category:Fanon Episodes Category:DLC Episodes